


Softie

by rhinestonerz



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Mutant Reader, Original Character-centric, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinestonerz/pseuds/rhinestonerz
Summary: You kiss just above Raph’s eyes, under his nose, along his jaw. The larger mutant breaks into a soft fit of laughter then, nudging you slightly and chirping.“Hey, watch it! I’m ticklish, ya know that!”You grin up at him, nuzzling against his cheek with your snout and chuffing.”M’know.”
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Softie

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey kinda an oc fic.. Reader isn’t gendered nor named but they ARE a mutant fruit bat because that’s what my self insert is lol. I’ll make an oc centered fic later probably ;w; for now I hope y’all like this, Raphie baby deserves to be loved in every dang way. I’ll probably translate this to Spanish later so look out 4 that.

_’He’s absolutely perfect,’_ you think to yourself as you look on in adoration towards the large mutant turtle in front of you. He’s hanging out with you in your home right now, a large and sturdy treehouse in a pretty forested area. You’re not in an area of New York that he’s familiar with, that much is obvious by how nervous he had been when you invited him over. However, Raphael seemed very happy that you’d allowed him to join you for a weekend in your home. It was a large step forward in your relationship indeed, one that you were happy to initiate. Thankfully, it’s just you two. No Foot soldiers, no violence, no obnoxious close friends to get in the way. Just you. You find yourself at peace in the soft buzzing of the night, and in the quiet you’re both so unused to.

The turtle is currently busy watching reruns of your favorite show, sipping a soda and totally enraptured with what the episode was discussing. You carefully hop down from one of the many perches on the ceiling of your exceptionally big treehouse, clawed toes clicking against the ground as you made your way to him. Raphael tilts his head your way when you plop down beside him, flashing a happy, wide smile and wrapping an arm around you.

Usually you’re a very stoic person, not one to give away your emotions or expressions so easily. Right now however, you can’t help but smile back and carefully press your snout against your boyfriends chest, letting out quiet and happy chirping sounds. He really is the sweetest thing.

The red eyed turtle giggles, and you catch a flush against his dark green skin. He lightly brushes a hand against your hair and turns back towards the tv screen. You then lean into him, fixing your eyes on the show as well, happy to be in such a comfortable moment with your boyfriend. You don’t often get these moments together, what with his brothers and father around all the time. Though you adore the boys and Splinter like family, you’re more than happy to be getting one on one romance time with Raph right now.

The show comes to an end, and you realize with a start that it’s almost midnight. You’d wanted to get some rest early so that you’d be able to spend tomorrow with your boyfriend as well! You quickly reach a clawed finger to click the television off, furrowing your brow and looking up at your large partner expectantly. Your silence is met with a throaty chortle and a sigh as Raphael stands up and stretches.  
  


”Alright, alright cutie.” The male shakes his head, helping you up with a three fingered hand and grinning as your ears twitch in annoyance. Your hands drop from each other’s grasp, but your fingers are close enough to brush against each other as you wait for his next words. ”Time to get ta bed?” He questions, tilting his head in your direction as your sharp toed claws _tap, tap, tap_ against the hardwood floor of your treehouse. You answer with a loud confirming chitter, nodding twice in affirmation. This causes Raphael to laugh from deep in his chest, holding onto your hand and guiding you to your bedroom across the treehouse. Raph stumbles from time to time, and almost gets lost once or twice. In those moments you are quick to lead him back to the correct hall, grinning widely at his flustered expression.

Finally, you both find your room, a rather small area with very little decor and holiday lights strung up and hanging from all around the ceiling, blinking and glittering in the comfortable dark. Your bed is in the center of the room, large and sturdy enough to support Raphael’s weight as he flops against it. It’s a mess of pillows and blankets of all kinds, a nest of sorts for the both of you. You’re quick to flop straight onto his chest, nuzzling against the area of his shell where you could sense the beating of his heart.  
  


In a burst of wild and unprovoked affection, you press your snout carefully into your boyfriends neck as he wraps one arm around your waist, pulling you closer to the front of his body. You kiss up from his throat, to his chin, to his nose, and finally his forehead. This prompts the mutant to shut his eyes blissfully, humming in a soft, unfamiliar tune. You begin your descent, kissing just above Raph’s eyes, under his nose, along his jaw. The larger mutant breaks into a soft fit of laughter then, nudging you slightly and chirping.

“Hey, watch it! I’m ticklish, ya know that!”

You grin up at him, nuzzling against his cheek with your snout and chuffing.

”M’know.”


End file.
